


Sin Paradigm

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Action/Adventure, Androids, Anime, Apocalypse, Assassination, Card Games, Character Study, Crossover, Dragons, Duelling, Gen, Genocide, Invasion, M/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Theft, Time Travel, Villains, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: In his mission across history, Paradox encounters the deadly sins that have doomed man to destruction.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sin Paradigm

Sin Paradigm

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Summary:

In his mission across history, Paradox encounters the deadly sins that have doomed man to destruction.

* * *

Kings of Duelists, I have seen the future! Immoralities and contradictions have painted your cards black, and allowed Darkness to seep into the Kingdom of Heaven! Your cardinal sins are our extinction!

This is a blunder that cannot go unfixed. Very well… _Duel Monsters_ will be my tool to send this false history crashing down around you!

Logic’s incongruity. Logic’s nonsense.

The world is fundamentally sinful. Because humans tasted forbidden fruit.

Cyber End Dragon, the sin of gluttony. The unquenchable appetite for more power. The heart-stopping hunger behind Hell Kaiser Ryo’s abandonment of respect.

Rainbow Dragon, the sin of lust. Yuki Judai’s triangle of pain with his Duel Spirit and Johan Andersen. A thorn jeopardizing the universe.

Stardust Dragon, the sin of envy. Z-one’s adoption of Yusei’s mask.

Parallel Gear, the sin of greed. Dr. Fudo’s development of Momentum out of the Planetary Gear, which set us on the avaricious course towards destruction.

Paradox Dragon, the sin of pride. I am no less at fault. Cursed.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the sin of wrath. Kaiba Seto’s rivalry with Muto Yugi and the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh is legendary.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the sin of sloth. Jonouchi Katsuya’s infamous quirk.

Malefic, we sinners all. The machine armies tuned in on our trespasses, a force that would melt the Earth.

Once Truth Dragon spirals, we will confront the enormity of our crimes. We will face the capital evils we’ve committed. Our…original sin.

Fudo Yusei. Yuki Judai. Muto Yugi. There’s blood on your hands too. You are not defenders of the light. Your power comes from the dark.

The future they believed correct was in fact mistaken. The future they dismissed as mistaken was in fact correct. What they decried a distortion was history as it should have been.

We must be selectors of a better destiny. A paradigm shift is necessary.

This is the goal of my great experiment.

To cross out the flaws from the history books. To execute God’s plan.


End file.
